1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to shoes, and especially to a shoe with a sound and light device.
2. Description of Related Art
Luminous shoes are popular with children and young people due to the fashion appearance and safety of the luminous shoes. When people wear the luminous shoes, the luminous shoes generally emit lights with various colors to highlight the personalization and the fashion of the shoes.
The luminous shoe generally includes a light-emitting device mounted on a sole of the shoe, and the light-emitting device flashes light in light of movement of the shoe. However, the light-emitting device has only one light-emitting mode and cannot make a sound, resulting in that the shoe cannot meet demands of a user.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problems.